This invention relates to containers such as food and beverage containers. More specifically, this invention relates to an alloy and sheet product for forming into food and beverage containers.
The present invention provides an aluminum base alloy, sheet products and method of fabricating the sheet product from the alloy. Further, the invention provides containers, such as food and beverage containers, formed from the sheet products wherein the containers have end walls and sidewalls formed from the same alloy, and yet the end walls can have a higher strength than the sidewalls.